Lullaby number two
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Epypt is where the Epyption Gods live, Epypt is where he lives as will, Epypt is where she lives with him, read and found out please x3 AtemxOC


**Hello there my dear readers I have yet another story for you to read and plus Lullaby number two goes to Pharaoh Atem's world so I hope you guys love or like it xD**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: AtemxOC**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh **

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby number two<strong>

It was a nice warm evening in Epypt as Pharaoh Atem was walking around in his palace as he injoying he's walk but than he's High Priest by the name of Seth went to him and was abit worried about something.

"Seth what is wrong?" Atem asked as he'd looks at him.

"My Pharaoh! I am sorry to bother but it is..." Seth began to say as he'd bows his head to the Pharaoh.

"Yes! What is it Seth?" Atem replied still abit worried.

"It is your new wife...I can't find her" Seth replied as he'd kept his head down.

"What! What do you mean you can't find Amaya?" Atem replied all shocked and worried mixed together.

"My Pharaoh I checked every where inside the palace but I couldn't find her I am sorry my Pharaoh" Seth replied as he'd looks at Atem now.

Atem was about to say something to Seth when a thought hit him he knew where Amaya was at and went over there fast as Seth followed right behind him as they went to where Amaya was at.

Going to where Amaya was at now

Amaya was outside the palace with a group of village children was she'd laughed and played with them as the children were happy with her too.

"Laby Amaya! Laby Amaya!" yelled the children all happily.

"Yes yes" Amaya replied with a smile.

"Laby Amaya we like to hear an song from you again" the children replied with smiles.

"Really? You what me to sing you a song?" Amaya asked with another smile.

"Oh yes" the children replied.

"Okay" Amaya replied.

"Yay!" the children yelled all happily.

Here comes both Atem and Seth now

"Amaya there you!" Atem called out to her.

"You know your shouldn't be outside the palace wall without premission" Seth pointed out.

"Huh? Atem! Seth!" Amaya replied as she'd jumped abit.

"Oh it's the Pharaoh and High Priest Seth" the children replied.

"Oh Atem! Seth I was just playing with the village children" Amaya said as she'd gave the puppy dog look.

"Is that so?" Atem replied as he'd raise an eyebrow at her.

"Amaya you have to tell us where you going" Seth said as he'd looks Amaya.

"Pharaoh! High Priest Seth! Laby Amaya was going to sing us a song" the children said as they looked at both Atem and Seth.

"Really?" both Atem and Seth replied in unison.

"Well it's more like a lullaby than a song" Amaya replied with a cute blush.

"We don't mind Laby Amaya! We love your songs and lullabys" the children said smiled.

"Go on Amaya we too like to hear it" Atem said with a smile.

"Yea let us hear it" Seth agreed with Atem.

"Uh okay then" Amaya repiled.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

Amaya songs her lullaby to them

**Go to sleep my little angles**

**Because it's time to sleep**

**So go to sleep my little angels**

**Your mother and father loves you so**

**Your father is kissing you good night**

**And your mother is tucking you in**

**So close your eyes little ones**

**And have sweet dreams...**

**(2x)**

After that all the village childen were slowly falling asleep as their parents came and got them as they bow their heads to the Pharaoh and and High Priest Seth and Amaya too and than left as Amaya as alone with both of them but than Atem and Seth took her back to the palace as Amaya was in Atem's room waiting quietly on his bed as Atem was talking to Seth outside his room.

"Man I am beat" Amaya said.

*Plays with the harm of her dress*

"I hope Atem isn't mad at me" Amaya replied.

*Lays down on the bed now*

"It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong" Amaya said.

*Cuddled up in a cute ball*

Atem enters the room

"Amaya" Atem called out to.

"Huh? Atem!" Amaya shot up in the bed.

"Amaya come here" Atem replied.

"Uh okay Atem" Amaya said as she'd got off the bed and went to him.

"Amaya where did learn that lullaby from?" Atem asked.

"From my older sister" Amaya answered.

"Your older sister?" Atem replied.

"Yes! My older sister sang that lullaby to me when our parents passed away" Amaya replied abit sad.

"Amaya I am sorry" Atem replied as he went and hugged her.

"It's okay Atem I'm okay" Amaya said but she'd couldn't help herself as she'd wrapped her arms around his neck.

Atem went and picked her up and carried her back to his bed as he'd lays her down and Amaya cuddles up in a ball again but than Atem when and undid that ball she'd made herself into.

Atem held Amaya close and she'd placed her head on his chest as Atem looks at Amaya as she'd had her eyes close at the moment as she'd breaths slowly but then Amaya slowly opens her eyes and looks at Atem.

"Atem I love you" Amaya said with a smile.

"And I love you too Amaya" Atem replied with a smile too.

"I am happy that I am with you so very happy" Amaya said as tears slowly fall.

"Amaya what is wrong my love?" Atem asked all worried.

"Atem I am having your child" Aamaya replied as she'd looks at him.

"My child? Oh Amaya that's so wonderful" Atem said as he'd looks at her and then hugs.

"Oh my love" Amaya said as she'd smiles and hugs him back.

As the Pharaoh looks at his wife and now knows that's he's going to be a father he kissed his wife and preys to Gods that his child well come to them safe and sound and that nothing well take his family away from him as Atem finished praying to the Gods he watched his wife cuddled up in his lap as he was sitting up on his bed as Amaya slowly rubs her belly as she'd songs to her unborn child inside as Atem watched and listen...

**Hush hush my baby**

**I am here**

**I won't leave you**

**So hush hush and sleep**

**Sleep my little angel**

**Mommy and daddy love you**

**So hush hush and go to sleep**

**Sleep my beloved child...**

**(2x)**

As Amaya was done singing she'd looked up to Atem and smile and Atem smiled back as he'd went and kissed her as they went to sleep now as tomorrow well be good because tomorrow Pharaoh Atem well tell his people that he's going to be a father.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES okay xD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
